


Snowballs

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, god damn it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



Lewis and Hathaway were walking away from the college, following a discussion with one of the fellows, who clearly knew more than he was prepared to impart to any member of the Oxfordshire Constabulary. Both were feeling frustrated by the lack of progress on the case. On top of which a heavy fall of snow that morning had reduced the traffic in the centre of Oxford to a constant crawl, which meant getting anywhere took three times longer than usual.

Consequently Lewis was stomping along, muttering to himself, when he realised that Hathaway was no longer by his side. He turned round to see what had held his sergeant up, just in time to watch him collect some of the snow which was lying on the top of a low wall.

Lewis saw Hathaway mould the snow into a ball and then realised what he was doing. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, god damn it!"

Hathaway’s aim had been accurate and the snowball landed squarely on Lewis chest, some of it finding the gap between his scarf and his throat and slowly trickling inside his shirt. Lewis turned away and as he expected Hathaway hurried towards him, apologies at the ready. When Lewis judged Hathaway was close enough he turned and threw three hastily made snowballs at him.

Each one reached its target and Lewis had the satisfaction of seeing Hathaway’s outraged expression before he bent down to scoop up more snow in retaliation.

Once they were back to where the car was parked, Hathaway unlocked it. “Great, now my car is going to be full of melting snow,” he complained.

“You started it,” Lewis said cheerfully as he got into the passenger seat.


End file.
